pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break(ザークシーズ ブレイク, Zākushĩzu Bureiku) is Sharon Rainsworth's servant (As of the fact that he is loyal to her mother, Shelly Rainswoth) and the contractor of the chain Mad Hatter. Appearance Commonly known as Break, he is a member of Pandora and a servant of the Rainsworth household. Like Sharon, Break's appearance does not change from the ten year gap between Oz entering and leaving the Abyss. He has a legal contract with the Mad Hatter. Break is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Emily. He adores sweets and cakes. He has pale hair and bloody red eyes. He usually carries a cane with unusual abilities. Break has no left eye. He reveals that the Will of the Abyss took it from him and that Cheshire has it. Personality From the outside, Break seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling and with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. When needs be, however, Break shows his dangerous and evil side. Reim tells Oz that Break has not always been the way he is now. Before, after losing his eye, he was a bitter and angry person, never smiling. However, through the kindness of Shelly, Sharon's mother, he began to open up. He has sworn absolute loyalty to Shelly. Break's true motive is to find the truth behind what happened 100 years ago. He hates Vincent with a passion. In Retrace 42, it is shown that Break has lost his eyesight, causing him to be blind. However, he still can differentiate different objects placed in front of him, but not people's faces. He states that he will lose that ability soon. History Past It was revealed by Rufus Barma in chapter 29 that his real name is Kevin Regnard. Break was originally a knight who served under the noble family Sinclair until they were mysteriously massacred for political reasons. His lord was killed during the incident while Kevin and the daughter of the lord were out. Kevin blamed himself for his carelessness, and contracted illegally a chain named 'White Knight' to try to change the past. When his clock made a full revolution, he was pulled into Abyss where he met the Intention of the Abyss and a young Vincent. White Knight is destroyed by the white Alice during a fit of rage. The Intention of the Abyss once changed the past for Break. In return, Break was asked to fulfilled her wish, which is still unknown. Break then was sent to the Rainsworth house over 30 years later. The changed past wasn't really that what Kevin wanted. The Sinclair family was still murdered. According to Cheryl, the oldest daughter of the house was assassinated, which led the younger daughter to become an illegal contractor and got sent to Abyss after her Chain murdered the entire family. The political massacre did not happen and Kevin's lord lived for 4 years longer, but instead, the little girl who originally survived the incident died and Break blames himself for that. For one moment he also blamed the Intention of the Abyss, but he realizes that he was the one who asked for the past to be changed, and in reality, he really just wanted to erase his own guilt. The Coming of Age Ceremony Break appears before The Coming of Age Ceremony with his Lady, Sharon Reinsworth, but does not actually meet Oz until after Oz comes back from the Abyss. Break comments that his Lady and Oz were the perfect match. Working with Pandora Cheshire's Dimension Abilities and Powers Break has shown some magical ability. An example would be when Oz was possessed by Alice after they left the abyss Break set up a magic trap that kept oz from moving while showing a magic circle on the floor. Chain :See More: Mad Hatter Mad Hatter is Break's chain. It resembles the Alice in Wonderland character of the same name but gives off a more sinister feel. Mad Hatter resembles a giant top hat with flowery decorations, under which is one big eye. It has the power to reject and destroy the power of the Abyss and exists for the purpose of killing other chains. Quotes *"Let's see. He fits Milady's liking for young boys very well." *"I am the one who serves this dukedom...my name is Xerxes Break. By the way this little one is Emily." *"So throw away those useless emotions, I'll show you how to use everything and everyone available." Trivia *A running gag in the series that he always teases Sharon whenever they met a boy at her age or above (e.g. Break said that Oz might be a perfect type for her). Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members